


A Honeymoon at last

by CaptainSwanMagic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanMagic/pseuds/CaptainSwanMagic
Summary: Killian and Emma are finally spending their well-deserved honeymoon together. Sailing across the ocean to magical towns and beaches.During their trip they also deal with the past and have their very own way of further healing each other.





	1. Healing wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic, please have mercy *lol*  
> A side note for the angst part: It's not actual angst. So no worry. It's about past traumas, etc. But it's paired with emotional stuff.  
> And there's a lot of fluff...and also some hot parts ;)  
> Thanks for now. Have fun reading! :)

It was their first night together on their sweet little honeymoon. After their big dinner at Grannie's,  
Killian was busy getting the Jolly Roger into shape. They've discussed it many times and they wanted  
to spend their honeymoon sailing to some more unknown places. Killian already sketched out a route for them.  
Emma came to love the sea and his ship almost as much as him. And secretly he loved to set sail again -  
for a more pleasurable reason this time.

The first night they were out in the open sea was calm. Emma was standing on deck at the ceiling, looking at the sun  
slowly setting. Killian came up behind her, putting his arms around her, breathing in her scent and enjoying the fantastic view.  
Emma let out a content sigh and leaned against him, letting his body steady her and his arms surround her.  
It wasn't long til the stars came up. Killian told her some insights on the different constellations of them.  
Emma enjoyed it to no end. She loved his calming voice against her ear.

"And what's your favorite star to look at, Killian?"  
"Every stars are unique and beautiful in their own way, love. But let me see..."

He pulled out his scope again and aimed it directly at Emma.

Emma laughed at that. "Killian, what are you doing?"

He lowered the scope again and had that exact love struck and stunned look on his face he had right after their first date.

"My favorite star has two legs, is blonde, very fierce and is just a bloody brilliant woman I call my wife."

Those words came out more emotional than he originally intended, but he couldn't help it. He still couldn't believe  
that this woman was his, chose him, a fearsome pirate, not any one but Captain Hook.

Emma was very touched by his words and by the look he had on his face - god she loved this man to no end!

She felt a pull at her heart. She couldn't say anything so she just closed the gap between them and kissed him with all  
the love she had, hoping he would understand how much his words meant to her.  
Killian responded quickly and deepened the kiss. It got more and more passionate by the time.  
When they had to break for air, they were heavily panting.

"How about we continue this in your quarters?" Emma insisted.

"Sounds like a bloody good plan, love".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma took her fair time with Killian. She showered him with kisses all over his naked body. Killian, always the gentleman  
more likely wanted to worship "her". But she was still so emotional after his actions above the deck that she wanted to repay him.  
And the best she could do that was by acting. Letting him feel through her endless little kisses how much she loved him.

Killian enjoyed it more and more. Never had a woman taken so much time with him - not that he had any interest in that back in his old days.  
Back then, it had just been an act to scratch an itch. No feelings and all. Fairly, he bedded several women right here in his very own quarters,  
where his beautiful wife was slowly driving him crazy. But this...this was different now. He has unbelievable strong feeling for the woman above him, for his Emma.

Emma was still kissing him all over his body, but she more and more returned to one special spot on his stomach.  
She just couldn't tear herself away from it - the spot where she stabbed him, where she killed him to end the darkness.  
And he died in her very arms. She was so damn happy she got him back, that she found him in the Underworld, rescued him from  
the river of lost souls. And that Zeus brought him back to her.  
But the very moment she had to stab him was the worst she had to go through in her adulthood. She'll never forget his pleading look in  
his eyes, his slight nod that "it's okay". No, it wan NOT ok! All she ever wanted was a future with a man like him. She wanted that future with him.  
She turned him into a Dark One to keep their future alive. And then lost it again.  
All those emotions came back to her, added by Killian's words earlier. A lump was forming in her throat. She couldn't keep her tears from sliding down her cheek. Light sobs escaped her. She was kissing, nibbling and slightly biting his skin.

Little did she know that Killian was also struggling with his emotions. He new exactly what spot caught her attention. It was a very hard moment  
for both of them. He knew he had to make that sacrifice to safe everyone. All he wanted was to be a better man for her, to be worthy of loving her.  
He had so many sins. He was a ruthless pirate in the old days. How could anyone love him like that? How could he deserve to be loved?  
He knew it would be painful but all he wanted was to see his Emma again one last time, before he died. And he did.  
When he was in the Underworld and knew she was there, she was the hope that kept him alive. And damn that woman came really down him and saved him.  
Looking back, he can't thank Zeus enough for bringing him back. Back home to where he belongs: To Emma.  
And there she was kissing him now at this very spot, like her life depended on it. Like she wanted to heal his wound in his soul with loving kisses.  
He was so caught up in his emotions that he had tears in his eyes. At first he refused to let them fall, he didn't want Emma to see him like this.  
But then he thought better of it. He wasn't the ruthless pirate anymore, he changed. He was still a pirate, yes, but with emotions.  
So he let them fall.

"Emma..." he choked out. "I know exactly what you are doing."

Emma stopped kissing him and looked up - her eyes matching his - both wrecked with emotions.

"I...I couldn't help. I just...love you so much and I lost you so many times...saw you die so many times and then your words earlier on deck..."

"It's alright, love." he said lovingly.

Emma came up to him and they shared a deep emotional kiss that seemed to last forever. They were both insanely happy to have each other.  
That night Emma and Killian made love many times. They didn't care how needy they were for each other. All that mattered was their  
endless love and each other's happiness.


	2. Trogir

The next morning Killian woke up about an hour earlier than Emma. He didn't need that much sleep. He was used to it  
thanks to his pirate days. But he dared to wake Emma. Instead he just watched her. Drinking in her beautiful form.  
How could he be so lucky and ending up with such an angel? He will be forever thankful for this.  
He thought he'd wake her up as Emma suddenly stirred. But she only nuzzled her face into his warm chest while placing a brief  
kiss onto it and went back to sleep. He could watch her like this forever. This was their new life now, their happy beginning.

Eventually Killian decided to wake her with sweet little kisses all over her face.  
"Hhhmmmm..." Emma stretched and smiled happily at the sight of her husband. "Morning my beautiful husband!"  
"Morning my beautiful wife!" Killian gave her a deep and slow kiss. "You look so bloody beautiful when you sleep, love!"  
Emma pouted. "Only when I sleep?" She looked at him like a cute puppy, blinking with her eyelashes.  
"Alright, I might admit that you look always beautiful" Killian chuckled.  
"That's better, pirate."

She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She loved to kiss him. She couldn't get enough  
of all of him: his kisses, his touch, his scent. Sometimes she swore she could just drown in those kisses.  
Their kiss seemed to go on forever but eventually they had to break for air.  
Panting, they leaned their foreheads together, stroking each other's cheeks and reveling in their blissful new life.

"So....how would my amazing wife spend the day? Continuing like this - he gave her a brief kiss on her mouth and down her neck -  
or do you have something different in mind?"  
Emma giggled. "As much as I would love to continue like this - squeezing his ass - I would like to go out today. The sun is shining  
and I think there's a beautiful medieval market in town."  
Killian felt his nipples harden at her squeeze. Gods this woman knows how to drive him crazy and teasse him!  
"Your heart's desire Swan." With a last sweet kiss they got out of bed and got dressed. They decided they would also  
have their breakfast in town. So they walked hand in hand to the center of the cute little town called "Trogir".

This town was really beautiful: small passages, old but very well cared of little stoned houses. The morning sun was shining from the blue sky  
and palm trees were flanking the sides of the larger street along the sea and beach. Emma inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel.  
There she was standing with her husband, Killian, holding hands, about to hit the town and continue to enjoy their well-deserved honeymoon.  
It was perfect! She opened her eyes again, only to find a happily smiling Killian gazing at her. "Enjoying our honeymoon, love?"  
Emma smiled: "I do very much!" "Now lets go!"

They wandered hand in hand along the sea - they looked for a nice breakfast with view. And then they found a nice little restaurant, a bit higher  
above the street for a great view.  
After they enjoyed their breakfast, Killian just smirked and excused himself. What was the pirate up to now? But she knew it has to be good.  
It was always good with him. In her earlier days she might have gotten scared and afraid. But not with Killian. She trusted him.

As she was waiting for Killian to return, she let her eyes roam over the sea. The view was just fantastic! The water almost had such a deep blue as Killian's eyes. She could see the Jolly Roger from this place. It swayed softly in the water - although Killian would be wounded if she referred to his ship as "it". It was always "she". Sometimes she wondered why exactly. But it didn't bother her. She loved the Jolly too. For over 300 years it has been his home.  
A home he traded for her. For HER. Emma Swan. A huge smile cupped her lips as she thought about that...the night he revealed it to her.  
But not after she asked him how he get to her originally. That was the first moment she realized, she could really be more to him. Not ever  
had a man cared for her this much, did something this meaningful for her.

Now they were spending their honeymoon on his ship - their ship. She really wanted this future with him. Suddenly her mind created a picture in her head that made her heart clench. In her mind she saw little kids running and laughing on the deck of the Jolly...Killian behind them...she already was so moved when she saw him playing with Alexandra, Ashley's daughter, making her laugh. That was the moment she truly know she wanted kids with him.  
Now she had this image in her head with them playing on the deck of the Jolly, happily and care free. She had to blink back tears at the thought of it.  
She truly wanted this. But not now. Now she wanted to enjoy their honeymoon, some alone-time with her pirate. After all the drama and monster-fighting they deserved some quality time. She was taken out of her reverie as Killian came back.

"Sorry that it took a bit longer Swan. I actually had to convince the cook to agree to my plan. But no one can resist the charms of Killian Jones."  
He said, winking. Emma just rolled her eyes at that but had to admit it's true cause she coudln't resist his charms either.  
She noticed that he had his hook behind his back. "What's behind your back?" she asked curiously.  
Slowly he revealed his surprise to her: A fruit cocktail on his hook.  
Emma's eyes widened and she smiled happily at him. "Now that's a nice dessert."  
"Aye, love. And I can't wait to feed you from my hook." he said as he took his seat again.  
She took the first piece of fruit from his hook and plopped it into her mouth. "Delicious!"  
She took the next one - a strawberry - and plopped it into his mouth. He just took it between his teeth and leaned in closer to her.  
Emma immediately caught on to his plan and bit down on the other end - their lips clasping softly together. Gods this was the hottest  
dessert she ever had in a restaurant for sure! After they both swallowed their piece they leaning in for a depeer kiss - tasting like  
strawberry. On other circumstanced this would be highly erotic and she had to fight back the urge to just magic them to a deserted place on the beach or to their bed and continue their playful game of a dessert. But she had plans for tonight. And therefore she had to get something first.  
She would have to go look alone for it at some point cause it was a surprise for him. Well, she hoped she would find it on the market.  
Finally they broke apart - smiling happily.  
"Seems the lady likes my special treatment." Killian smirked. "I do very much, Captain." Emma replied, eyes locked with his as she pulled  
a grape from his hook and plopped it into her mouth. "But we have to repeat this in a more...private place." she said seductively.  
Killian groaned at her suggestion. "As you wish!"  
Emma felt a shiver running down her spine at that. Just like all the way back in Neverland, where he first said those words to her.  
The effect hadn't subsided.

They continued enjoying their dessert, smiling and gazing into each others eyes. This was everything Emma ever hoped for.  
Killian was just so happy she liked his surprise. And he couldn't wait to explore the town with Emma later. Although he has planned  
something...something that he would have to look for it alone. He hoped that it would be ok for Emma. It pained him to leave her alone in this town but he had this planned for a while. But first he was excited to explore everything with his Swan.


	3. Medieval Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my ff :) The 3rd chapter is focused on the Medieval Fair And has some surprises along the way ;)

After Killian and Emma left the restaurant, they made their way straight to the Medieval Fair. There were all kinds of stands with food, wooden stuff, smiths and all kinds of crafts.

Emma enjoyed walking through it. She remembered how she used to love go over the funfair as a kid. Now to do those things with Killian by her side meant so much to her. She kept glancing around for some special clothing she needed for her surprise for Killian. There! She found it! She had to keep this stand in mind when they part ways. Meanwhile they were passing a stand with swords and Killian kept glancing and came to a halt.  
"What do you think of a fancy new sword Swan?"  
"Don't you already have one?"  
"Aye. I do. But I also would love to renew it. I'm not the pirate I once was anymore. It's like a new start. And I want it to do with a new shiny sword to protect the woman I love."  
"Well, sounds good to me...but you know you don't have to change or hide who you are for me. Because..." She trailed her fingers down his chest "I love you for who you are, pirate and all."  
Killian smiled shyly. He still couldn't believe that someone would love him for that.  
"You make me the happiest pirate in all realms Emma. Thank you." He gave her a soft kiss.  
"Now lets get you a new sword. Maybe I'll buy me one too." She said with a grin.  
Killian looked stunned but enjoyed the fiercely side of his Swan. It's what he always enjoyed about her.

They got two beautiful swords in the end. One for Killian and one for Emma. All shiny and Emma's was very elegant. There was a little Swan engraved on the handle at hers and a little hook on Killian's. She tried some poses and felt so powerful and in control. It's just what she needs after all the unstable times.  
Killian watched her in awe. He thought from the beginning that Emma would make a great pirate. He always loved to watch her fight and witness her strength and power. And to reveal a secret; he would lie if that sight of her didn't turn him on. He tried to not think of it too much to keep things at bay. But he could very well imagine them sword fighting together on the deck of the Jolly Roger...maybe in the sunset-light. Where the sun highlights her features and brings out all the beauty she possesses. As if that would be even more possible. They would sword fight under the setting sun and he will teach her some secret tricks. He'll admire her elegant moves. Killian wondered how long they would be able to keep this up before things get too hot - or more too tight and they would have to move things to his cabin. NO Killian, not now.  
He had to shake himself out of his beautiful daydream he hoped would become reality very soon.

"Remember what I told you a long time ago, love?" Killian asked while approaching her.  
"That I would make a great pirate?" Emma answered with a smile.  
"Aye! And may I say, you very much fulfill that task."  
Emma blushed a little. But she also felt very proud. Killian always complimented and encouraged her. It meant a lot to her. She so loved him for this.  
"Coming from you, it must mean something. So thanks!"  
"Speaking of...what should I call you now, lady pirate Swan?"  
"How about Captain Swan" Emma winked at him.  
"Aye! Captain Swan it is."

They both smiled happily and shared a deep kiss before they continued walking arm in arm over the fair.  
They came to a booth were a group of men were singing old sea shanties. They enjoyed listening to their songs for a while. Emma was leaning against Killian's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. Together they swayed to the various melodies.  
Killian enjoyed listening to these songs. He felt...no, at home wasn't the right term, cause his home now was where ever Emma was going. But it always will be like his second home. He lived hundreds of years on his ship, sailing the seven seas. There were times - mostly at night - where he and his brother Liam sang a few songs while Smee accompanied them on a guitar. He felt at peace, listening to them with Emma in his arms. It's everything he needs.  
Emma loved listening to it too. She could very much understand the appeal of singing those shanties at sea while sailing. Despite knowing Killian for quite some time now, she felt like she gets to know him just a little bit more. She felt his heart slowing down, beating steadily, while they were swaying with the songs.  
Emma knew it meant a lot to Killian, to listen to these kind of shanties again. And now he had her in his arms. It made her happy to see - or more feel him so content.

Eventually they both agreed to walk for themselves for a while.  
"Maybe I have a little surprise for you tonight Captain Jones." Emma teased him.  
"Aaahhh, maybe I have one too Captain...Swan." He said with a smirk.

With that Emma and Killian headed separate ways.  
Emma made her way back to the booth she saw earlier which had the style of clothing she was looking for. It was a booth with medieval wench clothes.

Ever since she met Past! Hook on their time travel adventure back in the Enchanted Forest she wondered just how Killian would react if she flirts with him the way she did with his past self at the tavern. She would lie if she said she didn't enjoy their flirty banter back then and even their make-out session in his quarters.  
In addition she liked to make him jealous of his past self. Yes, she really got a thrill on it. And there was one important fact of all this: Past! Hook wasn't Killian. Cause now she full well know she had growing feelings for him at that time. And with Hook she didn't have to think of consequences. She just could enjoy flirting with him.  
Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Killian didn't knock him out. They definitely would have made out longer for a while. But if the question is did she want to sleep with him, no. Cause IF, then she wanted this with Killian, not with his past self. It would also be unfair to Killian. She would feel like betraying him... cheating on him with his past self. Although they were technically the same person. And while she was approaching him at the table, she saw something in his eyes that she now saw every day in Killian's: love. It was just a slight fragment of it but she saw it. She knew it. She was even more sure now that they were confirmed true love.  
So now she had a special night planned for them. She wanted to recreate this situation, now shamelessly flirting with her pirate. It would be way more fun now that they were together. And unless in the past, it won't end with a hot make-out session, of that she was 100% sure. It would be a great way of teasing each other. And she was curious of how he reacts if he saw just how she flirted with his past-self. Maybe she still could make him jealous of himself. Secretly she loved the idea.

After some looking Emma found the right one. It was similar to the one she wore back then. She stuffed it into a bag the owner gave her and made her way back to the booth they decided to meet again. She had a smile on her lips the whole way. This would be fun! And they were on their honeymoon after all. She wanted to make this unforgettable. Wanted to fully live and love the way she saw fit. 

Killian strolled through the streets. He was looking for something specific. He was looking for a tattoo shop.  
Last night when Emma kissed the special place on his body, where she had to stab him and in the end kill him to get rid of the darkness, had him thinking. He didn't know he still was so emotionally affected by the events. But he was. To feel Emma's lips and teeth desperately caressing the "wound" as if she could heal it did things to him. It go to him. He was alive thanks to Zeus. He wanted to make this place a special one - visually. Long time ago he got himself a tattoo for Milah.  
It was now long gone. Now he wanted to have a special reminder of just how lucky they are that they are now able to enjoy their honeymoon together - all free from dark forces. The new one should be a symbol of their strong and deep love, how far they went for each other and how lucky they were that Zeus brought him back - back to where he belongs, back to his Emma, his now wife.  
He found a decent shop. He talked to the owner and described what he was looking for. The man gave him a book with some examples. After a while Killian had the perfect tattoo before his eyes. Together they went into the back of the shop and Killian got his tattoo on THE spot. On THEIR spot. He assumed it would hurt, but after the loss of his hand and the torture in the Underworld, he has gotten used to the pain. It did hurt a bit but not that much.  
After it was finished, Killian took a good look at it in the mirror. It was perfect! He smiled to himself. Now he couldn't wait for Emma to discover it tonight. He didn't know if she would like it. He hoped so. Of one thing he was certain: it would be one more emotional night for both of them. 

Emma and Killian met again at the booth were they bought their swords. Killian tried to get a look into the bag Emma was carrying.  
"Ah ah ah! You are too nosy! It's a surprise Captain!" she scolded him playfully.  
"What can I say love, I'm a pirate" he winks.  
Emma noticed that he didn't have any bags with him or any other sign that he might have bought something.  
"Looks like the pirate wasn't in luck with treasures then it seems" Emma gestured at him.  
"Who says I wasn't? Not all treasures are visible for everyone." he said with a smirk.  
"Oookay, good play mister. Do I get to see it later today at last?" she said with a pleading look Killian always finds very hard to resist.  
"Maybe..." he teased. With that they shared a brief kiss and went for a last stroll to finish their day at the Fair off with something to eat.

Emma and Killian found a place where they cooked hand-made pancakes. Emma leaned over them with Killian behind her, both inhaling the smell. "Delicious don't you think, love?" Killian smiled mischievously.  
She didn't miss the tone in which he said those lines. It was just like their usual mornings at home, where she would make some pancakes for breakfast and Killian coming up behind her, wrapping his hands around her, nuzzling his nose against her neck and whispering: "Something smells delicious." in her ear. Of course he didn't mean the pancakes. No. He meant "her". And this is how they always get distracted with themselves. Damn him! Especially when he has this raspy morning voice, thick from sleep which totally does things to her along with his scruff rubbing oh so deliciously against her skin and his strong arms wrapped around her...ugh!  
Sometimes she could swear she could get off just from this. But not today and more important: not now!  
"I know exactly what you are doing babe!" She whispered to him while she tries to hide her smile. Or more just how much it already affected her. Gods!  
"So...what do you think, should we get some of those? Or do you prefer dwelling in more enjoyable thoughts?" Killian teased.  
"God lord, lets buy some and get away from here before I do something..." "What? Kiss me like there's no other morning?" he rasped in her ear.  
Emma sighed. But in the end they got some pancakes with honey syrup.

They made their way out of the crowd to a lovely spot close to the sea. They sat on a bench, enjoying the late afternoon sun and ate their pancakes.  
After they finished, Emma had her fingers full of syrup and Killian didn't miss the chance to take her hand and licking each finger clean while looking her in the eyes.  
"Mmmhhh....delicious!" he said with a cocky smile.  
Emma loved her silly pirate who always managed to add some spice into the most innocent things.  
She leaned in and kissed him slowly, savoring the feel and taste of his soft lips which now tasted like honey.  
"Thank you Killian!" "For what, love?" "For this amazing day. It means so much to me." Emma explained.  
"It's a pleasure. You know Emma, all I want is your happiness, your heart's desire Swan." Emma smiled and leaned in for another round of kisses.  
After several minutes of making out they made their way back to the ship. It was a perfect day. But they both knew, it was far from over.


End file.
